Hojo, meet Pissed hanyou
by Dark-Neko1
Summary: Hojo follows Kagome into the well. What happens when Inuyasha meets this "Hobo" guy? well, I can tell you, SPARKS FLY!!


Untitled.for now. Mwahahahahahaha! Chapter 1~~~ arrival from planet "Hobo" By Dark Neko  
  
Things to know that you most likely know: (A/N_________) authors notes "_________" speaking *_________* thoughts Disclaimer (Or not) : I own Inuyasha! I own Kagome! I own Miroku! Yay!!! *throws balloons around* I own everything. Including you! That's right.. YOU! *Lawyers pop up* Damnit! No you can't make me! I refuse to say I don't own Inuyasha! Lawyer 115: You just did. Me: - Damn you! *Lawyers leave on poofs of lavender smoke* just wait.. *evil face* this is not the last of me! //////////////////////////////////Chappie 1~~~ arrival from planet "Hobo" ///////////////////////////////  
Modern Time Kagome stepped out into the sunshine from her home. She sighed deeply before setting out determinedly toward the well, dragging along an extremely heavy, yellow, and stuffed to its extent book bag. She dropped her book bag into the well. And what she DIDN'T see was the ever popular, cute, and self-appointed boyfriend of herself (A/N that's right! Densey! Err... I mean Hobo.Hojo.) Walk up right before she was about to 'fall' into the well. "Kagome!" Hojo happily yelled waving. He ran to ward her. Kagome turned around as she jumped and gravity took it's place when she heard her name. POOF! Gone. (A/N sound affects! Yay!) "AHH! KAGOME!" Hojo yelled before dropping on his knees and looking blankly and my I add stupidly at the now empty well. Hojo jumped in hoping to find her at the bottom so he could 'save' her. So then he could after wards give Kagome arthritic curing sandals for her ankles, that he so kindly got from the shop.  
  
BIG mistake number one. @-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
Demons that Rule the Earth Time  
Kagome climbed slowly out of the bone eaters well, due to the unchanged still very heavy backpack that is going to split in three seconds flat. She started to run abnormally fast for a not strong girl with a rather large backpack. (A/N T-T I know, I'm obsessed with the back pack.)  
  
"I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled when she got their if-you-can-call-it- that camp. Miroku waved hello, obviously in pain from the many bumps on his head varying in width, height, and how colorful they were. "Uhhh." she said looking around for a hanyou we all know and perhaps love. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked the crippled form of Miroku and the very angry boomerang sitting near him (A/N I sometimes call Sango the boomerang.). "He said he had to go some ware." Sango told her still not yet getting over the groping she had earlier. "I.Think..he.said..he..was..going..to..the..well.yeah! the well!" she said slowly trying to remember what Inuyasha hastily said. "The..well?" Kagome wondered out loud. "I'm going to go get him." She said to Sango before dropping her book bag in the surprised demon exterminator's arms and sprinting off toward the well. "huh? What happened? I'm I missing something?" Shippo asked tugging on Sango skirt. He had just woken up from his nap not even 5 seconds before and was still very tried and goggly (A/N is that a word? ..Oh well)  
  
Kagome ran thinking of reasons Inuyasha would be there and not here. "Oh no.." she stopped in her tracks. *********FLASHBACK********* Hojo: Kagome! *run* Kagome: *Turn* huh? *jump* Hojo: AHHH! KAGOME!! *on knees* Kagome: *falling* *BLUE LIGHT* **********END FLASHBACK********* "Hojo..." she snapped out of her dream and started to run again. Remembering Hojo's life might be at stake she pumped her legs harder.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````well`````````````````````````````````` `````````` "OW!" Hojo cried the second he woke from his daze. "EH? Hey! What's I vine doing here? Hojo asked himself looking at his surroundings. He was in a well of some sort, he could see the sky. *wait? Sky? Wasn't Kagome's well in a building? Oh well. As long as I get out.wait! Whadda 'bout Kagome!* Hojo thought worriedly. "I need to get out" he said, talking to himself (Yet again). Hojo clasped his hands on the vine and started to climb. Approximately ten minutes later Hojo actually got to the top of the well. He heaved himself out. Hojo was on his knees looking down. He lifted his head up and his brown eyes met amber ones. "Who are you?" Inuyasha said slowly and carefully so that Hojo could get the questions through his abnormally thick skull. "I'm Hojo!" Hojo said brightly not even noticing the dog ears. "Sooooo Your that Hobo guy.." Inuyasha looked him up and down. "I don't see why she ever comes back to her time if everyone is like this guy." Inu murmured under his breath. "oh well.I cant have you walking around here can I?" he said. "Goodbye Hobo." He lunged, claws out, towards clueless Densey.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Didja like?! Didja like?! Didja like?! Didja like?! Didja like?! Didja like?! Okie dokie now, do you see that little grey button on the Left corner? You do?! Good! PRESS IT!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!! *sweet smile* Cuz if you do I'lll give you a cookie! *Points to oven* I accept death threats, criticism, flamers, anything!!!! Bye bye! It's Friday and I gotta watch Kenshin! Whoot! *Flies to Kenshin world* 


End file.
